


brad/nate 2

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-19-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	brad/nate 2

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-19-09

Nate's half-asleep and his body aches pleasantly in ways he'd almost forgotten. Brad's fingers are running from Nate's navel to his chest in a slow, steady rhythm and Nate's fairly certain if Brad keeps it up, he's going to start purring.

"So," Brad drawls slowly, his fingers circling one nipple before closing on it, squeezing lightly. "About this ex-boyfriend."

Nate smiles without opening his eyes, though he does turn his head in Brad's direction. "Ian."

"Ian? What kind of pansy-ass name is Ian?"

Nate's breath catches as Brad's fingers tighten on his nipple. It doesn't hurt quite yet, but for a first time it's a little more aggressive than Nate's used to. Of course, it's also Brad and Nate really should have expected him not to be amused by knowing that Nate wasn't some sweet little virgin that was his for defiling.

Yes, Nate was his for defiling, but apparently Brad had thought - if he'd thought, Nate's still not sure - he was getting everything, part and parcel.

"He was really good in bed."

Brad pinches the nipple a little tighter and shifts over on top of Nate, knees edging Nate's legs open as he lays on top of him. "Yeah? And what am I?"

"Heavy." Nate laughs, the sound cut off by a choking gasp as Brad leans in and takes Nate's nipple in his mouth and scrapes his teeth over it. It's just shy of a bite and Nate can't help arching upward. He skates a hand down Brad's side then slips it between them, wrapping his fingers around Brad's cock. "Awww. Does someone need his ego stroked?"

"How many?"

Nate opens one eye to see Brad's face, determined and cool, his Iceman persona in place. Nate's about to throw him off when Brad shakes his head as if he's realized he's doing it. He leans in and kisses Nate softly, breath warm and thick. "Just the one."

"If I ever meet him, do I have permission to break his neck?"

"No." Nate squeezes Brad's dick and starts stroking slowly. Brad's eyes drift closed. His long, pale, curved lashes fluttering against his tanned skin and Nate presses his lips against Brad's eyebrow. "But you do have permission to do that thing to me again."

"Oh really?" Brad's eyebrow lifts and Nate kisses it again then trails a row of kisses down to Brad's mouth. When he stops there, it's more than a kiss, something slow and hot and deep and Nate's afraid Brad can gather more intel than he's really ready to give just from that, but Brad doesn't say anything, doesn't do anything but brush another kiss against Nate's lips. "Right now?"

"No time like the present."


End file.
